The Last Ship to Africa
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: The Monkees are scheduled to perform on a cruise ship for a couple nights. Peter accidentally promises the boys on a expedition to find the precious seven ft. diamond in the African Rainforest. The boys protest instantly until they meet the two pretty female expeditioners coming along. He can't resist when Davy and Micky are on board. Will they find the precious gem? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(Plot) The Monkees are scheduled to perform on a cruise ship for a couple nights. Peter accidentally promises the boys on a expedition to find the precious seven foot diamond in the African Rainforest. Mike and the other boys protest instantly until they meet the two pretty female expeditioners coming along. He can't resist when Davy and Micky are on board. Will they find the precious gem before they're eaten by lions or trampled by elephants? Who knows...  
**

**(Chapter One)**

Michael led the way onto the nice cruise ship they were performing on, hoping his friends didn't break anything too important. This place was crawling with rich snobby people and Mike would rather not pay for broken property. He didn't even want the gig in the first place, but Davy and Micky wanted it, and when it came to Peter being the tie-breaker things didn't end well. Which usually went with poor Peter bursting into tears and running away to hide with his stuffed tiger.

So here he was, walking along the deck of a nice ship that only had people on board who could afford a boat of their own, but are too lazy to actually get one. e groaned internally when he saw Micky looking at a lady's big feathered hat, clearly annoying the poor woman.

Mike walked over and grabbed Micky's ear. He apologized to the woman before dragging his friends to where they were supposed to be staying.

"Ow, Ow, Mike let go!" Micky complained childishly as he swatted at Mike helplessly. Mike rolled his eyes and let go of the drummer.

"You guys promised you'd behave if we did this!" Mike scolded mostly looking at Micky. Peter's lip started to quiver instantly.

"I'm sorry Mike!" He said starting to sob, "I thought I _Was_ behaving!"

Davy sighed and rubbed the bassist's shoulder, "See what you did Mike?" he asked, "There there Peter." Mike sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, Peter," he said, "I was talking about Micky." he gave Micky a firm glare and Peter sniffled and wiped his face gingerly.

"That's OK Michael," he said in a choked sounding voice. Mike nodded and then turned to Micky, who gave him a sheepish look.

"Oh c'mon Mike," he said rolling his eyes, "It was a peacock feather! In her hat!"

"Yeah, Mike it was pretty funny looking," Davy said agreeing with the childish drummer. Mike groaned and took his green wool hat off to run his finger through his black hair.

"Fellas," he said seriously, "We came here to play a gig tonight and tomorrow! After that we're done! We get paid and we get out. I don't want to get kicked off the place before we've even had time to get into our room!"

"But we're in our room Michael," Peter pointed out as he started to bounce on one of the four beds. Mike sighed and knew this was going to be the longest two nights of his life.

* * *

Mike took a long breath as he finished their last song of their last gig. He was glad to have spent time here, but he was really getting tired of keeping an eye out for the dirty pranks and deeds of Micky and Davy. Peter was easy. He just stuck next to him anyway.

He unstrapped his guitar as the audience applauded and Micky and Davy ran off to probably cause more trouble. Mike groaned and told Peter not to go anywhere before he went after them. Not really a good idea, leaving Peter alone.

After he found Micky and Davy and stopped them from torturing a poor man who'd fallen asleep on the deck in a sun chair.

He sighed as he grabbed Micky by the ear and Davy by the scruff of his neck before dragging them back to the band stand. Too bad Mike didn't notice they'd already tied his shoelaces together.

Mike thumped them in the back of the head when there was a slight splash and a rush to get the man who'd fallen overboard.

"He deserved it!" Davy said nearly faltering under the Nesmith glare. Micky nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what person wears tennis shoes on a cruise?" he asked rolling his eyes. Mike huffed and sat them in a chair.

"Stay here while I go and look for Peter." he said pointing at them, "I mean it!" They nodded and slouched in their seats.

Mike looked around for Peter before he saw him sitting at a table with a group of people. Two of which were rather attractive girls. The other two were men, one old and the other around Mike's age he'd guess. He looked at one of the girls sitting next to the guy and found her rather pretty.

She had long thick blond curly hair, dark blue eyes and light freckles that only Mike felt he'd notice. The only think that put him off was that the guy had his arm around her and she was leaning against him.

"Oh, there you are Michael," Peter said smiling. Mike looked away from the girl and at the bassist.

"Yeah, Pete, I told you to stay where you were." Mike said gently, so Peter didn't cry in front of these people.

"Well Prof. Winchester invited me on his expedition!" Peter said excitedly, "I promised him we'd go!"

"You did what?" Mike asked, his mouth dropping open. Peter smiled and nodded.

"I told him we'd go along!" Peter said excitedly. Mike face palmed and the Professor let Peter go back with Mike, but only after reminding him of the date and time they were to meet.

"Man, Mike what took you so long to find Peter?" Davy asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh well-ah, he was talking to this Professor fella and Peter told him that we'd go along on this quest with him." Mike said rubbing his temples. he felt a headache coming on.

"WHAT!?" Micky and Davy said loudly together, Mike gave a smirk.

"Why don't you tell them, Pete." Mike said, knowing this was already a bad idea.

"Well his name's Prof. Winchester and he said he was looking for the Seven foot tall diamond in the african jungle. He says it's worth a lot of money and he and his daughter are going along with his daughter's boyfriend and his sister."

"Peter!" Davy said perking up at the mention of girls, "You got us on a quest with two girls!?" Peter nodded and smirked.

"Yep, and I think Mike already has a crush on one of them." he said. Mike gawked and sputtered for a second.

"Peter, I do not!" he protested, "And we're not going!"

"But the professor said he'd give us a cut of the treasure!" Peter said quickly, "It'll be enough to pay rent for a whole year!"

Micky nodded and stepped forward, "And, there are pretty chicks going along." he said waggling his eyebrows at Mike. Davy nodded along.

"One of which already has a boyfriend!" Mike reminded them.

"Sorry Nesmith," Davy said with a smirk, "Three against one here." Mike huffed, knowing he'd never win no matter how hard he tried or how much he bribed his friends.

They were going on an expedition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanna say thanks you guys who reviewed! I love you guys! Anyroad, this one's a bit short, but Read it and Review it anyway. BE HAPPY!**

**(Chapter Two)**

Arianna Winchester groaned and looked at her clipboard. These Monkees were late. She didn't really expect them to be on time, but it was still frustrating. Her boyfriend, Ricky was annoying her about it and if she heard him say one more thing about them ruining _His_ expedition, she was gonna slap him and everyone of those Monkees.

"Oh calm down Ari," Prof. Winchester said to his daughter. She huffed and ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair. They'd been telling her to calm down all day. How could she calm down when half the people coming on this stupid thing weren't even here?

"I don't want to calm down," She mumbled. She hated these stupid expeditions. She's gone on these things all her life and not one had she found something interesting or important to her. She knew everything about them and she knew exactly what to do in dangerous situations. Not really on her bucket list to know all this, but she grew up with it.

"Well you should because they're here." Estella, Ricky's slightly younger sister said nodding in the direction of four boys walking toward them with suitcases and stuff. They had no idea what they were getting into.

Although, they were kinda cute. Especially the one with the wool hat on. He was tall and seemed to be mostly knees and elbows, but he was still cute. Arianna was pulled from those thoughts however when Ricky scoffed at them.

"Do they even know what they're getting into?" He asked. Arianna rolled her eyes and and walked forward.

"My name's Arianna Winchester you can call me Ari, this is my father you can call him Professor. This is Ricky and he is my boyfriend. This is his sister, Estella. She likes to be called Es, Stella, or Ella." She said.

"Well," The tall guy with the hat said, "I'm Mike and this is Peter, Micky, and Davy." he said first pointing to himself then the blonde from the cruise, a guy with fuzzy curls for hair and a short guy who was looking at Ari and Estella funny.

Ari cleared her throat and rolled her eyes, "Great, let's go then." she made herself smile before she and Estella led the way onto the ship that was going to take them to Africa. This should be great fun...

Mike sighed as he followed Ari onto the boat. Why in hell did it have to be a boat? Couldn't they fly faster? He hated boats.

"You OK Michael?" Peter asked kindly. He was just that way, and Mike didn't understand how he could be so happy all the time.

"Yep," he said emotionlessly, "I'm dandy." Peter didn't catch the dry non-caring tone in his voice and grinned.

"Good," he said before pulling ahead to talk to Ari. She smiled at him and she seemed a little nicer to him. Mike noticed she was just being polite when she introduced everyone. She clearly didn't want to be here either.

'Too bad she has a boyfriend though,' Mike thought to himself as he got on the not so big boat. It was big enough for all of them and it wasn't a problem really, but it was sort of crumby and Mike seemed to expect something a little bit better and possibly bigger.

It was a paddle boat, like the ones people have in the movies that live in New Orleans. It had enough rooms for everyone to share. That meant two to a room. MIke wondered who he'd get stuck with.

"OK, so here's how this'll work," Ari said with a glance at everyone, for some reason she avoided looking at Mike, "Ricky you'll be paired with Peter, Micky you're with Davy, Mike you'll be with My Dad and I'll share with Es since we're the only girls."

Peter raised his hand suddenly, "Can't I share with Mike?" he asked. Ari blinked a couple of times blankly before Estella walked up and took her away.

"Sorry, Pete," Mike said, "Looks like you're gonna have to stick with what Ari said."

"I see you've already got pet names," Davy said waggling his eyebrows. Mike frowned and shook his head quickly, nearly making his hat fall off.

"That's what she said to call her, you twit!" he said before turning around and walking away. Why was Davy so, so, Gah! He didn't eve have a word for it. Sure Mike thought that Arianna was cute and pretty and...She has a boyfriend, and Mike can't do anything about it. He sighed, Stupid Davy...stupid Ricky...OK, Mike thought, gotta stop doing that. You just met the chick, stay calm and get to know her before you throw yourself at her and make a fool of yourself.

This should be fun...


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter Three)**

Estella stood on the deck looking over the edge. Ari was stressing her out. She was complaining non-stop about the Monkees being on board and Estella thought she'd go loony if she didn't get away from her. Ari was now complaining to Ricky, who most likely would get annoyed and smack her before he told her to shut up.

She was doing good staying calm and she thought maybe this boat wouldn't be so bad until the fuzzy haired drummer swaggered up.

"Well hello there, Chickie," he said throwing an arm around her. She rolled her light blue eyes and shrugged him off.

"Don't call me that," she said in a low voice as she looked over the edge and into the murky grey water.

"Well what am I supposed to call you?" He asked, joining her, still standing a little too close for Estella's liking.

"How's my name?" she asked rolling her eyes again. She really hated stupid boys. She was sure the blond was the stupid one of the bunch.

"Well maybe I don't remember your name, Chickie," he said with a crooked smirk.

"Well then we're even," she said turning to walk away.

"How's that?" he asked after her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"I don't know yours either." she smirked before walking over to where Ari was still complaining about the four long haired weirdos to Ricky. She came up just in time for Ricky to get tired of it.

"Oh for the love of-" Ricky groaned and grabbed Ari's arm roughly, "Will you please shut up before I slap you!?" Ari's eyes flashed in slight fear before she clamped her mouth shut and looked away from her slightly violent boyfriend. Estella always felt a little bad for whoever her brother was dating. He was mean to say the least.

"Sorry, Ricky," Ari mumbled before he let go of her and she scurried off, most likely to hide in her room until she didnt feel like sobbing. She was rather sensitive sometimes.

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Estella told her brother. He only scoffed.

"How else will I ever get her to shut up?" he asked going back to what he was doing. He was always tinkering with something, and at the moment it was a watch that looked rather old. Estella had never seen it before.

"Who does that belong to?" she asked, knowing for sure it wasn't Rocky's. He'd never own something that looked old. Estella however loved old things, and that wasn't one of her belongings.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I found it on the deck." he said taking a screwdriver to it. Estella winced when something clinged when it hit the deck floor. He'd dropped something from the watch and it was probably important.

"So you just decide to take it apart without caring who it belonged to?" Estella asked. Jeez her brother was a jerk.

"So?" Ricky asked shrugging as he crawled around on the floor to find the piece he dropped. Estella just and walked away to try and find Ari again.

Instead she found the Professor talking to the tall wool hat guy. Estella wasn't very good at names.

"Oh hello Estella," The Professor said. She nodded and moved over to them.

"Hi," she said waving, "Um what's going on?" The tall guy shrugged.

"We were just talking about the expedition." the Professor said smiling, "What have you been doing?"

"Oh avoiding bushy hair and noticing how mean Ricky is," Estella said rolling her eyes slightly. The tall guy snickered.

"Micky's been bugging you?" he asked.

"Is that his name?" she asked cocking an eyebrow. he nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, you didn't remember?" he asked. Estella shook her head.

"Well, he's Micky, he's got the bushy hair. Davy's the short one with the accent, and Peter's the blonde with the sensitive reactions." he said pointing to each. Micky was talking to Davy and Peter was laughing at something Ari had said. They seemed to get along OK.

"Well who're you then?" she asked biting her lip. He chuckled.

"I'm Mike, and I have the hat." he said pointing to his wool hat. Estella thought it was strange he wore it since it was really hot out. She didn't ask him about it because he started to talk again, "Is Ricky really that terrible? Cause Peter's sharing with him and I don't want the poor guy to get upset."

"Naw, he'll most likely leave Peter alone," Estella said waving her hand, "As long as Peter doesn't say anything to get on his bad side he should be fine."

"Just watch out for Davy too," he said, "He really likes girls." Estella giggled and shook her head.

Mike nodded and Estella thought he was looking at Peter, but after he started to stare she found he was watching Ari. Estella snickered before walking over to Ari and Peter.

"Hi," she said waving. Peter smiled and waved back at her, "I'm Estella."

Peter nodded, "I remember," he said, "Peter," she smiled and nodded.

"Uh, Pete, do you mind me stealing Ari away?" she asked glancing at Mike who was still watching her. Peter nodded and walked off.

"So, don't look but wool hat boy can't stop staring," she said after Peter was far enough away. Ari's eyes popped out of her head before she looked at Mike. She was suddenly the color of a strawberry and looking at her feet. Estella looked at Mike and saw he'd turned around and was looking over the railing and into the water, most likely embarrassed.

"Aw, Arianna I told you not to look!" she complained.

"I couldn't help it!" she said turning a darker shade of red, "When someone says don't look, I have to look or I'll explode or something!"

Estealls laughed and rolled her eyes, "So do you like him?" Ari's mouth dropped open and she rolled her eyes.

"I have a boyfriend!" she said gesturing to Ricky who was still fiddling with the old watch.

"Yeah, a boyfriend who's a jerk!" Estella said, "He may be my brother but that doesn't mean I don't think he's mean." she said referring to the look she was receiving from her best friend, "Besides, Mike seems nice! At least go and talk to him!"

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" Ari asked looking at the tall guitarist while biting her lip. Estella knew she wanted to talk to him, she was just worried about what Ricky would do it he saw them.

"Yes, and I'll even keep Ricky from seeing." she said before walking over to her brother. Ari sighed and walked over to Mike and Estella giggled gleefully. She loved when she got to play matchmaker...


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter Four) **

Ari took a deep breath as she walked up to the tall wool hat guy she remembered was called Mike. She tapped his shoulder and he glanced back at her.

"Oh, hello," he said turning to face her, "What can I do for you?"

Ari bit her lip. That was always her problem, she didn't know what to say to people, "Erm, I just wanted to say hi," she said. Mike nodded.

"Well Hi," he said back with a slightly sarcastic smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She was completely terrible at this. Ricky usually did the talking, never really letting her get a word in. Mike started to turn back around, but she grabbed his arm quickly.

"Um, Mike wasn't it?" she asked awkwardly. He nodded looked at her hand on his arm. She took it away quickly and blushed, "I'm Arianna." Mike nodded.

"I know," he said blankly. Not much for conversation Ari thought, "You said to call you Ari." She nodded. So these mop tops did pay at least a little attention.

"Yeah," she said she smiled at him when she was suddenly jerked back and on the deck. Her butt her from falling and she had no idea what happened until she heard Estella shouting at her brother to stop being stupid.

"She's my girl!" Ricky protested. Ari rolled her eyes and watched as Ricky tried to take a swing at poor Mike, who ducked and backed away a bit. He didn't miss the next swing however, and he was hit right in the cheek. My mouth dropped open and Estella finally got Ricky away from Mike as Peter and Davy came up to try and help. Micky was most likely off somewhere causing trouble. Mike brushed his friends off agitatedly before reaching out to Ari. Only then did she realize she was still on the ground. She took his hand and felt a tingle go up her arm. Well that's odd, she thought to herself as she made sure Mike was alright. She touched the steadily growing bruise and he winced.

"Oh jeez," she said nervously, "I'm so sorry about him! He's such a jerk!" Mike shook her off.

"I'll be alright,"he said, "He did shove you pretty hard, are you alright?" Ari smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"I'm fine," She said, "But if Ricky bothers you anymore don't be afraid to hit him. He'll whine and complain about it, but he will definitely deserve it." Mike chuckled and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind, Shot gun," he said before giving her a wink and turning to see what trouble Micky was causing. Ari however was rather angry with her jealous boyfriend and went to go and talk to him.

She went below deck and to the third room to the left and walked in. Estella was glaring at her brother with hatred and Ari shut the door forcefully, "What is your problem?" she asked Ricky loudly.

"He was all over you!" Ricky said getting up. Ari rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"NO he wasn't! we were just talking!" Ari said, "I can talk to whoever I like!" and then, Estella watched in horror as he brother slapped Ari across the face. Ari gave him a shocked expression and Ricky didn't seem to notice.

"NO you can't!" he said, "Not if I don't like him!" Ari's eyes filled with tears and she held her stinging cheek before she ran out of the room. Estella looked at her brother with a disgusted look.

"It's a wonder she stays with you," she said scowling at him before she followed after Ari in hopes of comforting her best friend over her stupid brother.


End file.
